


Cover Art for 'Five Kisses' by sussexbound

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bricolage for you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Five Kisses' by sussexbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaLenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932567) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/five_kisses_zps1jppizct.jpg.html)


End file.
